For The First Time
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Going to a church hasn't always been Kushina's favorite thing to do, but Mikoto and a friend on the other side of the world thinks it would be good for her. What she doesn't know is that going to this church will change everything. AU (Please read Authors note at end) :) Rating K / T Romance (Hurt/ Comfort.) Will be a MinaKushi.
1. Chapter 1

"KUSHINA! _WAKE UP_!"

Shooting up out of bed, she tumbled over and landed flat on the floor with her hair falling all around. Though, the voice was not either of her parents, which was she was kind of expecting. Slapping both her hands on the floor, she hoisted herself up in a kneeling position before standing up. Looking around, her eyes landed on her laptop at the near bottom of her bed. Gasping, she scrambled to get it. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized to the boy on the screen. "How long have you been on?"

The male laughed, "Only just a few minutes, but I saw that you were sleeping so.." He chuckled, "Kushina, I'm sorry for making you fall off the bed." He stifled, remembering the image of her rolling off the edge and thumping into the floor. Kushina puffed her cheeks out and shook her head, adjusting the webcam on her computer before looking over to her clock next to the bed. "What time is it there?"

"It's.. 2:05 AM.." She yawned, "What about you? What time is it there, Minato?" She asked.

Minato hummed and looked behind him to the wall clock set up in his room, "16:05 _PM_." He said, "Or, as you would say, 4:05." He smiled, "Don't you have school? Maybe we should cut it short tonight."

Kushina flailed around, "No! We haven't talked in days, ya know!" She protested, setting the laptop down in front of her lap. "And I won't be able to talk much later because I'm going somewhere with Mikoto." She sighed.

"Where are you guys going?" Minato asked, leaning closer to the screen.

"She invited me to go to this youth church she goes to on Wednesday's, and I said I'd go since I felt guilty that she would be going alone this week." Kushina said, "Fugaku is tired of going, so I'll be her new buddy for that."

"_Yes_, good girl." Minato said, "Church would be good for you."

"I don't like churches." Kushina pouted, "Not after the last one I went to."

"Yeah yeah, I've already heard the story." Minato said, typing something into his computer, "Check your Twitter. I left you a little something." He smiled. Kushina raised an eyebrow and did as she was told. Logging into her account, she finds the _entire_ homepage blown up along with her messages.

"Mina- Why- When did you do this?" She asked, scrolling down the page, "_Shrimp?_" Did he call her a _shrimp?_

"Okay _listen_, " Minato said, "I have only seen you through this monitor screen of mine, and let me just say you look short, alright? Shrimp is your new nickname."

"If I'm Shrimp, you need a nickname too." Kushina said, looking around her room to the posters and things that are hanging around, "Hermit." She said, looking at an old wild life book on her book case with a crab on the front. Minato squinted his eyes in question, "Sore- Hermit."

"Sore- Hermit? I'm a _crab_?" Minato asked, a little offended, "Why?"

"You're tall, aren't you?" Kushina asked, leaning towards the screen.

"Crabs are not tall." Minato pointed out, "They're very small."

Kushina huffed, "Bigger than shrimp." Minato sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, agreeing with her. Seeing her yawn again, Minato smiled.

"Go back to bed. We'll talk later, alright?" Minato said, cutting the chat before she could even protest. Kushina frowned and closed her laptop, plopping down into the pillows on her bed. She hasn't been to a church since she was little, and at that time she went with her parents. Mikoto says this church separates the age groups that attend there and do it by the generations taste. She cringed; do they even _know_ the taste their generation likes?

Rolling over on her side, her eyes landed on her laptop. Unable to resist she leaned back up and opened it, going to the Twitter tab she has opened. Minato sure had a field day with this. Instead of scrolling down the home screen, she decided to go to her private messages. She gave the words on the screen a flat look.

_Minato Namikaze;__ Oh look, you have message. :)_

_Minato Namikaze;__ Oh look, another one._

_Minato Namikaze;__ Guuurl, I like yo hair._

_Minato Namikaze;__ Don't ask why I'm saying this, but there was a bug on my wall. My cat got it. By the crunching sounds, I think he's enjoying himself. Ew._

_Minato Namikaze; __The teacher today was helping the girl next to me, but he was bent over and his butt was in my face. You know how awkward I felt?_

_Minato Namikaze;__ I experienced butt face._

_Minato Namikaze; __Oh yeah, I named my cat Rock- o. Don't judge._

Kushina placed a hand over her mouth and clicked her laptop closed. "Oh my.." She giggled. _This guy is such a weirdo. _Feeling the weight her eyes were giving, she leaned back into the pillows and waited for sleep to take her.

* * *

"Kushina, you're late again." Mikoto sighed, giving her friend a smile as the red head took a seat next to her. It was second period; the usual time Kushina shows up to school, "Also, about tonight.. Are you sure you-"

"Of course I'm sure!" Kushina cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "Fuga- face doesn't want to go anymore." She narrowed her eyes to the male sitting behind them before turning back to Mikoto, "Besides, this place seems interesting. I haven't been to a church in years, ya know?" Mikoto nodded, setting her folder out on the desk, "Mikoto, did you do the homework?" Kushina asked, peeking into her folder.

"Yes I did Kushina." Mikoto nodded, slipping out a certain piece of paper, "Sure, you may copy." Kushina smiled wide and snatched the paper from her friend's hands and rushed to copy it all down before the teacher-

"Ms. Uzumaki." Kushina sighed and dropped her head down on the desk, "What do you think you're doing?" The teacher asked, adjusting his Potter glasses. "Not _copying_, I hope."

"Of _course_ not!" Kushina laughed, scooting the papers under her arms, "What kind of person do you think I am?" The smile remained plastered to her features as the teacher walked away. Once he was a good distance, she cautiously brought the papers back out and started copying again. "Mikoto, I almost forgot to ask, when is the bus coming tonight?" Kushina asked, glancing to the girl beside her.

"Ah, around 6:30." Mikoto said.

"Are you still coming over?" Kushina asked, handing her her paper back with a thankful smile.

Mikoto nodded, "My mother will pick us up since you don't like riding the bus when you don't need to." Kushina doesn't like buses; they make too much noise. They're big. They're yellow. She just doesn't like them. That late afternoon when both girls were dropped off at the Uzumaki residence, Kushina raced to her bedroom and flung open her laptop and wasted no time on going on chat, "Oh, you're still talking to that boy in Australia?" Mikoto questioned, peeking her head over next to Kushina to look at the screen.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem he's on right now. Oh well." Looking over to the time, she noticed it must be in the early mornings right now for him. Shrugging, she threw herself off the bed, nearly making her laptop fly off with her. "..I'm hungry." Kushina grumbled, making her way out of the room, "I'll make you something too, Mikoto!" She yelled, running to the kitchen. Mikoto paused in her step at the end of the hallway, hearing something beeping from the bedroom.

"Kushina, something is going off in your room." She pointed over her shoulder. Totally forgetting about food, Kushina dropped whatever she was holding and ran all the way back to her bedroom. Jumping on her bed, she once again flung open her laptop. "Everything alright?" Mikoto asked, seeing a huge, wide smile work its way across the girl's features. Looking around Kushina's shoulder to the screen, she finds a tired looking blonde giving them both a flat look.

"Minat-"

"What?" Minato cut her off with a grunt, "4 AM. It's is 4:00 in the morning. I will remember this." Mikoto sweat dropped, slowly moving out of the elder teens sight, "Well I'm awake now, so what is it?" He smiled none the less. Kushina, who had her eyes narrowed at him reached over and yanked Mikoto back next to her and pointed, "Oh, you have a friend."

"Hello." Mikoto hesitantly waved, "I'm Mikoto." Minato snapped his eyes over and locked them on the girl and hummed.

"So _you're_ Mikoto." He said, "Good for making Kushina go to this church."

"I think it will be good for her." Mikoto nodded, "She's always cocked up in her room. I think she should get out once in a while." Minato flailed his arms around and ran a hand down his face, peeking an eye towards Kushina.

"How do you have normal friends?" He questioned, earning a glare, "Mikoto seems like a very sane person. And _then_.." He gestured to her, "there's you." Kushina gave him a look before handing the laptop to Mikoto, standing from the bed and making her way out and towards the kitchen again. Mikoto shook her head and brought the laptop out with her, giving Minato a clear view of how messy Kushina's house was, seeing how she left Kurama out while she was in school. "Was there a storm?" Minato asked, looking at all the torn up things and objects covering the floors.

"Kushina's fox was left out while we were in school." Mikoto said, setting the computer on the kitchen table. "I think he had fun." She smiled.

"Damn fox.." Kushina muttered, a bagel in her mouth. "Here." She placed a plate in front of Mikoto. "He ate my shoe.. The left one." It's always the darn left shoe.

"Oh, Kushina.. The time." Mikoto said, looking at the time on the stove, "They should be here soon." Kushina nodded and finished what she was eating and grabbed her jacket from around her waist, "We'll have to let you go Minato." Mikoto smiled.

"I can go back to sleep?" Mikoto nodded, "What time are you guys supposed to be leaving?" Minato asked.

"They were going to be coming around 6:30, but they called saying their rout was cut short." Kushina said, picking up the laptop, "I don't know when we'll be back, but I think you'll be school."

"Since I'm up now, I might as well start getting ready. Though school doesn't start for another two hours." Minato chuckled, "I'll just pet my cat to pass time." Kushina nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "Anyhow, you American folk go have fun learning about God. I'm out." He gave them a quick salute before they lost connection. "Oh, by the way-" He abruptly popped back up on the screen, causing both girls to screech. Minato paused, hand slowly making its way to his mouth to stifle a giggle. Did he really just scare both of them? Whoops?

"Why would you—I almost had a hard attack, ya know!" Kushina said, clutching her fist.

"You mean _heart _attack?" Minato asked, a short scoff escaping his throat. "What I was-" He laughed, "I need to talk to you later Kushina, so when you get back—I'll be in school of course, message me." He said, amused smile still on his face.

"Am I in trouble?" Kushina asked, pressing her hands to her waist.

"No."

"Are _you_ in trouble?"

Minato pressed his mouth in a thin line and thought about it for a moment, "Yes, we'll put it that way because that's sort of it." Waving to them once again, he cut the connection and he was out of view. Before the girls made their way to the door, they made sure he wasn't going to pop up again. Both sighing, they closed the laptop and made their way outside.

* * *

Mikoto blinked, placing two fingers under Kushina's chin and pushing her gapping mouth closed, "You'll catch flies that way." She said, walking into the building with her.

"This place is _huge!" _Kushina exclaimed loudly, earning many glances from passing people. _This can't be a church.. It's too big. _Mikoto grabbed Kushina's wrist and pulled her through the crowed hallway and into the youth room and to a pair of seats, "Why didn't you tell me it was this big Mikoto?" Kushina asked, eyes wide as plates.

"I guess I'm use to-" Mikoto's sentence was cut off by a sudden loud squeal coming from the girl next to her as a random boy came up behind her and smelt her shoulder. Mikoto sighed, recognizing the boy.

"Who was that?! Why did he smell me?" Kushina questioned, turning around in her seat to look at the boy who was laughing his butt off with his friend. Mikoto bit her lip, looking over to the boy who smelt Kushina and the other boy next to him; a look of slight worry in her charcoal hues.

* * *

**First chapter always sucks. Okay, I'm a dummie who has a handful of other stories in progress. Take note that this story was a request and Minato won't be showing up too much for a little bit; explains why he's not in the tag. Any bad reviews will be ignored and/ or deleted. :) Anyhow, R&R. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Kushina glared at the male on stage holding the guitar in his hands. He and his friend we're laughing at her earlier and she's kind of mad about it. Who they are, she doesn't know. Why that guy smelled her, she doesn't know. But honestly, she wants to keep it that way. She doesn't want to come here again and that's for sure. For Mikoto, she'll have to have a talk with Fugaku for her to make him come with weekly again. Kushina pressed her fingers to her temple, wanting this to be over already. And thank goodness it was; because she wants to leave. Right now.

"If you would please bow your head and pray with us." The pastor said, coming up on stage with a microphone. Though Kushina wasn't paying attention to him, she was looking at the boy who was setting his guitar down. What are him and his friend's problem? You don't just go around smelling people! Before Kushina registered what was happening, the lights were switched back on and everyone was moving around and leaving; something she should be doing.

"Kushina, you alright?" Mikoto questioned, picking up her bag and strapping it around her shoulder.

"Yeah.. Do you know those boys over there?" Kushina asked her, gesturing her head to the two looking their way. Mikoto sighed, nodding her head, "Who are they? What's their deal?"

"Their names are Devon and Haru, their best friends and are always messing with everyone." Mikoto said, "They messed with me when I first came here, but then _Fugaku_.. yeah." She sighed, "Just ignore them the best you can." Kushina nodded, glancing at them from the corner of her eye before her and Mikoto made their way towards the exit. It would have gone smoothly if _Haru, _the one that had a woof of her shoulder earlier didn't side pass Mikoto and smell Kushina's shoulder again before sprinting away.

"That's it!" Kushina shouted, clutching her fist as she stomped over to the two boys that moved into a corner. Mikoto tried grabbing her arm to hold her back, but stopped herself from doing so. As Kushina got to where she was in front of them, she grabbed Haru's shirt and yanked him away from the other boy, "What's the problem?! Do I smell _funny?!_" The male made a whimpering noise as he looked over to his friend who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Dude, you're gonna get me killed." He whispered to him, making Kushina's attention go to the other one; Devon. "He told me to do it." Haru pointed over his shoulder to the other male, "He said he'd give me a bag of chips. Which, by the way, I better get now since this girl is gonna hit me."

"Don't worry, I'll get you them bro." Devon laughed, backing away from the two. Kushina eyed this and released Haru from her hold and walked towards Devon, "Okay, let me explain myself." He held his hands out in front of him as she held up her clutched fist.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Kushina scowled, narrowing her eyes. She would have said more, but Mikoto walked over and grabbed her arm and began pulling her away.

"Sorry boys, but looks like you'll live to see another day." Mikoto smiled, rushing out the exit with Kushina. "Next time, please ignore them."

"There won't _be_ a next time." Kushina grumbled, "I'll make Fugaku come again, you'll see." Mikoto nodded, understanding her perspective. As they walked outside to the bus, Mikoto's hand remained on Kushina's arm as they got on and took a seat. The bus was filled with many kids from ages 4- 13; including themselves. Kushina looked over to the seat behind her, finding a little girl curled up against the wall of the bus. Catching the girl's eye, she smiled and waved before turning back.

Mikoto was dropped off before Kushina, so she spent around 20 minutes sitting alone before the bus pulled up to her house, "Bye!" She said to the bus driver as she leaped off the steps and ran inside her house. "I'm home!" She yelled as she ran down the hall and into her room. Slamming her door shut, she grabbed her laptop and jumped on the bed, opening and logging into it. Minato is most likely still in school, but he told her to message him. So she's gonna do it.

Going to her Twitter tab, she went to his profile and started typing in her message. She met Minato over Twitter almost 2 years ago. She liked how his last name looked, so she followed him. Later on, he followed her back and they started talking. As the time went by, they became buddies. He is a day and two hours ahead of her, him being in Australia and all. So it's not so easy finding a time they can talk. Minato probably wanted to talk to her about the thing that has been going on on his account lately, and only her and himself know about it. Some girl who is here in the U.S in California has been stalking and messing with him nonstop.

At first he overlooked it, but it's getting worse. He un- followed the girl to have her stop messaging him, but that didn't stop her from replying to his post. Kushina finds it annoying and upsetting, knowing if it keeps going on, he'll delete his account and they'll lose contact. Finishing her message, she laid back to wait for his reply. Her thoughts were brought back to the two, rather ignorant boys from the church. Who smells someone just to mess with them? It's more gross than anything.. Seeing something new come up on the page, she leaned back up.

_Minato Namikaze; __Back already? You were there for a good three hours. I'm just about to leave first period._

Before she could reply, another one popped up.

_Minato Namikaze; __And yes, I do need to talk to you. You remember the little friend I have who won't leave me alone? :) Oh gosh, I love her so much._

Kushina scoffed, catching the sarcasm in his message as she replied to him. _So it _is_ about that.. _What did that girl do this time?

_Minato Namikaze; __Well the new thing she did was make another account and followed me with it, pretending to be someone else. I can tell it's her by the way she types. That's kind of creepy. She's bugged me enough that I recognize her typing style. _

_Minato Namikaze; __Anyhow, I'm on my way to second period. Before I left this morning, Jiraiya gave me another lecture about the situation and was telling me how I should cut all my strings on Twitter and Skype. And it's getting to where I will be doing that. I don't want to get the police involved._

_Minato Namikaze; __Because that's a stupid thing to do. I'll get back to you later. Bye Shrimp. ;)_

Kushina sighed as she sent him a 'goodnight' message before closing her laptop and leaning back on the bed. The time before she met Minato was spent sleeping and being a loser on the internet. When they started talking, almost every day after school they'd talk. She frowned, not liking the fact that she might lose a friend over something very stupid.

* * *

"No." Fugaku grunted, "I'm not going."

Kushina groaned, "Well then Mikoto's going _alone_, ya know!"

"It's okay Kushina, I can alone. I don't mind." Mikoto said.

"But what if they mess with you again because Fugaku isn't there?" This caught the Uchiha males attention, which Kushina took note of, "What if they try something on you? Like smell you, grab you, pull your hair, touch your-"

"_Okay_, I'll go." Fugaku cut her off, standing from his seat. Kushina snapped her head over to Mikoto and gave her a thumb up.

"I told you." She giggled. Mikoto shook her head, giving the scarlet haired girl a soft smile. Maybe she put too much thought into it too quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Many, and I mean _many_ weeks have passed since Kushina has gone to that church. But that was the least on her mind at the moment. It's also been weeks since she's talked to Minato, and it's upsetting. Fugaku and Mikoto have been going to the church with no problem, but since today is Mikoto's birthday, she's going. She didn't go to school today, but her mother is letting her go because 'church is good for her'. Quite honestly, Kushina finds this church a waste of time for herself. But she's doing for Mikoto.

Hearing her laptop let out a loud _beep _made her drop what she was doing and rush to open it, thinking maybe it was Minato or someone important. But seeing she just got a friend request on her Facebook made her sigh and glare at the screen. Whoever this _Devon_ is wants to be her friend. Sighing, she clicked 'accept' on the request before closing her laptop and making her way back in the bathroom to finish getting ready. Staring at her reflection in the mirror for a moment, she picked up her phone and placed it in her pocket before turning off the light and walking out.

"I'm leaving, mom!" Kushina called, running out the door as the bus pulled on the street. She cringed at the creaking the breaks made as it pulled up in front of her and flapped open the squeaky doors to let her on. The bus was filled with yelling and crying children, making a headache start at the peak. She found the seat Fugaku and Mikoto were sitting in and sat across from them, giving them a dull look.

"Hi Kushina." Mikoto waved, giving her a bright smile. "I'm sorry for making you come."

"I'm not." Fugaku grumbled. Kushina narrowed her eyes at him and for a moment before turning a smile over to Mikoto.

"It's okay. Happy Birthday, Mikoto." Kushina said.

"Alright, LISTEN UP!" The bus driver shouted, scaring the life out of most of the kids, "_When_ we get to the church, everyone going to the youth room gets off first. Everyone else, _stay_ seated." Kushina rolled her eyes and slumped down in her seat, staying silent for the rest of the ride. Once the bus parked in front of the church building, she was the first to jump up and get off the bus. Sadly, much to her distaste, she had to _wait_ for Fugaku and Mikoto to get off.

"You guys are slow." She grumbled as they walked up beside her, hand in hand. Mikoto just gave her a smile while Fugaku tusked as they walked into the building and down the hall towards the youth room. Kushina pulled out her phone and tried to text her mother, letting her know that she got there safely, but groaned at the lack of connection. "Stupid church." She grumbled under her breath. The church was practically surrounded by nothing but trees, so no wonder there's no signal for cell phones.

"Ew." Fugaku said flatly, narrowing his eyes to the two boys on the stage looking towards them. "I swear to God, if they-"

"They won't, Fugaku." Mikoto assured, clasping his arm and assuring him to a seat along with Kushina. Kushina, upon seeing the two familiar boys made an expression of disgust, matching Fugaku's. Mikoto sighed and shook her head, knowing she'll have a lot to deal with them two, "You guys.." Kushina, thinking the two were looking at Mikoto, wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders and stuck her tongue out at them as the pastor grabbed a mic and stepped up on stage to begin. Of course, the time here went by slow for the red head. All they did was sing and play church related games for the whole hour and a half before they had a little free time before going home. Kushina leaned against the wall next to the door, trying to text her mother to tell her she was about to be on her way. Again, there was barely any signal for her to send the message. Sighing, she place her phone in her pocket and went to walk away, but was suddenly stopped by a certain boy, making her gag.

"Kushina is it?" Devon asked, trying to back her up against the wall but she moved aside and ignored him by walking away.

"You ready to go, Kushina?" Mikoto asked.

"What did he just try doing?" Fugaku asked, glaring at the guy staring at Kushina.

"Don't know, don't care." Kushina shrugged, "Are we leaving yet?" Fugaku continued glaring at the guy, making Devon a little uncomfortable before grabbed both Kushina and Mikoto's hands and pulling out the door. "Why are you holding my hand? Ew." Kushina raised a brow. Fugaku looked over his shoulder, a little pleased with the face he received from the other male as he moved out of view. He dropped Kushina's hand and wrapped it around Mikoto's waist as they got on the bus to go home. "Why are they so noisy? It's about bed time." Kushina groaned, flopping into a seat next to her two friends.

"They're kids, Kushina." Mikoto said, though she was also a bit earshot from all the shouting. After Fugaku and Mikoto were dropped off, Kushina had a staring contest with a random little boy until they made it to her house, making her jump up from her seat and run off the bus, not bothering to bid them goodbye. Sliding into the house, Kushina slammed the front door shut to let her presence be known as she ran into her bedroom. Much to her surprise, and little excitement, Minato messaged her.

"MINATO!" She yelled, almost squealed when his face came onto the screen. A frown settled upon her features, seeing the stressed and tired look upon his face. He looked disappointed. Don't say he's.. "Minato?" She questioned, watching him run a hand through his hair before sighing.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you." Minato smiled, "I figured you were busy, so I don't want to be a bother."

"Is everything okay?" She's worried. Is everything with that girl getting worse?

"This forsaken girl-" Minato sighed in the most frustrating way, "Did you see what she did? She's very good at photoshop, I admit." Minato laughed, "I never thought taking pictures of Justin Beaver and putting my face on it was possible." The thought of correcting him the celebrities name slipped her mind quickly. "I'm starting to feel very, _very_ uncomfortable." He was practically yanking his hair out.

Kushina's frown deepened, "Minato.."

Minato leaned back in his chair and threw the mouse in the air, "This is getting out of line. I am so close to deleting everything and leaving." He doesn't want to, but is this what needs to be done?


	4. Chapter 4

Kushina scanned her eyes over the profile and narrowed them. Minato watched her go through everything, clicking her mouse here and there and stuff. Kushina had asked for his password and information to get into his account. From her account, she can't see everything. So by going in his account, she'll be able to see the private messages from the girl and the accounts she has following him.

"Watch her actually be a boy." Minato chuckled, already feeling stressed about all of this, "That'd make _everything_ better!" He was so stressed, he's laughing about the fact that he was being stalked. Kushina narrowed her eyes and leaned towards the screen upon seeing the PM's Minato has received from the girl.

"Minato.. How do you sleep at night?" Kushina asked, opening the Skype tag to see him.

"Uh..?" Minato narrowed his eyes to his desk and scratched the side of his cheek, "I don't know? How do _you_ sleep at night?"

"That's not how I meant it, Minato." Kushina hissed, "You have someone in a _different_ Country _stalking_ you and photo- shopping your photos! How can you be so calm about it?"

Minato's face broke out in a smile and he shrugged, "I don't know..?" Kushina was about to resort, but she understands the amount of stress that is on his shoulders and what it's doing to him. _He may end up going crazy.. _She narrowed her eyes at that thought. "Well, I missed school by staying up all night. I can't go like this."

"Then you should rest." Kushina went to close her computer, but Minato protested.

"Don't you dare!" He yelped, leaning up against his desk. "Jiraiya has already left for work, and my cat is being a prick right now, so I'm alone." Kushina snorted loudly and swung a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as Minato pouted, "Why are you laughing? How rude."

"No, it not.." Kushina sat up straight and tried very hard to stop laughing, but managed to compose herself. "Sorry." Kushina stared at the screen as Minato's cat jumped up in his lap until she decided to speak again, "A month."

"What?" Minato raised a brow, brushing his hand up and down his felines back.

"Give it a month before you decide on what you should do." Kushina leaned her elbow on her knee and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, her expression fix almost emotionlessly. "For now, you should rest."

"No." Minato grumbled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, "Not tired."

"But you're stressed!" Kushina scolded, narrowing her eyes at the screen. Minato shook his head, making her irritated, "Namikaze! You- You-…" She took a sharp intake of breath before, "_Idiot!_" Minato's eyes snapped open and his shoulders stiffened, "Why are you being so difficult?! I'm worried!" Kushina's face was turning red from anger, but there were other things on her mind to worry about. "You're practically being violated through the Internet, the least you can do is _sleep_, ya know!" She cupped both her hands over her mouth, face turning a deeper red when a grin spread across the blonde teen's features.

"Why are you so embarrassed? I think it's cute." Minato snickered, "'Ya know'?" He smiled and her embarrassment was quickly forgotten. "Before I go to bed, can't we just talk? It's been a while, you know."

Kushina nodded, moving her laptop closer to herself, "Okay.."

"Now," Minato shoved his jerk cat off his lap and gave her a smug expression, "How was church?" He asked, chuckling when the girl let out a groan before rambling on about the boys and how bored she was. He just nodded and smiled, piping up a comment here and there as she went on. Minato noticed she seemed to be mentioning this _Devon_ quite a lot. Who is he? What is this guy to Kushina? Does she perhaps like this guy?

Somewhere along their chat, or Kushina's life long rambling, they both fell asleep in their places, not bothering to cut the chat.


End file.
